


Hey Presto!

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [498]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/21/20: “rapid, twist, drown”"Hey presto!" was a stock phrase used by stage magicians, meaning in effect "suddenly as if by magic."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [498]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Kudos: 33





	Hey Presto!

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/21/20: “rapid, twist, drown”
> 
> "Hey presto!" was a stock phrase used by stage magicians, meaning in effect "suddenly as if by magic."

After a morning of yard work Derek twisted the cap off a bottle of ice cold organic unsweetened tea and downed three quarters of it at once.

“You know, you can literally drown drinking too fast,” Stiles said as he wiped Derek’s sweaty face with a damp cloth.

Derek belched in response.

“Be sure to do that when we’re interviewed for having the best looking yard in all of Beacon Hills,” Stiles quipped.

He was close enough so Derek kissed him.

“Going to shower,” Derek said, heading to the bathroom.

With a rapid alteration of his morning’s plans, Stiles followed.


End file.
